It s Love
by crissadda
Summary: Black and white. Good and Bad. Love and Hate.


Hello, This is a One-shot that is was in my mind. But I am crazy so...It´s unbeta. And I suck. Let me know what you think even if is to tell me you hate it.

**************************************************************************************  
Leaves from trees murmur a sad melody. Making more palpable the suffering of people in the cemetery.

The faces of the people are blurred; the mind of the combatants is lost in a sea of pain  
So she turned her face from the crowd looking for some inner peace, to clear her mind form the war thoughts. It´s had been so long since that peace is not there.

An unusually strong wind pasted them. But unfortunately they are too immersed in their thoughts to notice.

And she turned her face once more, but this time in the direction the wind takes.  
He's there, paying his respect to those who are no longer in the world of the living.

He nods politely and goes. Leaving behind a crowd of the people he does not want to see. Because they are suffering more than him.

Life goes on, with a dull routine. The pain is getting less and people are following their paths to happiness.

Building a new and better life without those who died to achieve it.

The next time she sees him is in a Muggle bar, he doesn´t know what he is seeking in that place. She seeks to forget the past for a while. She seeks fun in that place.

And again he nods his head politely. And she makes something beyond belief. She smiles at him. She blushes when he smiles back. Because is a powerful smile and full of something alike lust. Or hate. She doesn´t know and doesn´t care.

****************************************************************************************

He can´t take her out of his mind, and that worries him. He even dreamed about her. Not a pleasant dream, she was in his house and she was screaming, Crucio!  
That word being the strongest in his dreams. Crucio over and over. How much he hates that damn word now.  
It´s a Muggle store he sees her next. He is looking for some stupid ice cream, his guard asked him for. And yes he has one, logically. Put by the ministry in condition for him to be free. It was a big joke for sure.

He decides to be educated and about it and greets her. She behaves better than and invites him to tea.

They spoke of unimportant things. He told her his arrangement  
with the ministry. She knows now why she´s seen him in those places. She told him the situation of her parents.

*****************************************************************************************

And they see each other for a while, she visits him in his flat in a Muggle neighborhood. She laughs every time she thinks about it. It´s silly and it´s going to end badly.  
But at the moment she doesn´t want to think about that. Not yet.  
Because at some point they ended up in bed. And it feels good. So good.

Every time his fingers are in her pussy.  
Every time his lips are in her pussy.  
Every time his cock is in her pussy.

And every time she takes him in her mouth, it so good. It´s feel so good. Powerful even.

But it has to end and she knows that too. It´s going too far.

But now it not the time to think about it, every thrust is like a getaway. To a word without pain and it´s only the two of them. He told her once and she laughs at loud. He feels hurt and tells her. She said she had to go. A big fat lie.  
But he lets her go anyway.

****************************************************************************************

"Don´t stop, never stop."  
She is screaming while he takes her legs and places them in his shoulders. He in sucking her nipples, first the right and then the left one. He loves his tits and shows her every time they fuck. Because that´s what they are doing. Fucking and the love it.  
And he puts two fingers on her clit. And he wants to feel their climax ending together.

"Oh God, harder, faster," They are coming together just like everytime. "Yes, fuck me, faster." And he is thrusting faster and harder than ever.

"Fuck". He is moaning her name. And with one last thrust they come together, moaning, full, satisfied.

Their minds are cloudy by the ecstasy of their meaningless and empty shagging.

"Well it´s been fun." He looks at her with a confused expression.

"Don´t give that look, you knew this was meant to end." She is putting her clothes back. It´s amusing and unbelievable because she can´t never find her knickers.

"But why now?" He asks just because he must, have to know.

"Because they are asking so many questions and I hate lying, you see it very simple."  
"So…er, bye." she doesn´t want to admit that she also feels hurt and empty. His voice is telling her to stop and look at him. They never said it at loud but they fell in love.

"Bye Draco. It was…" She doesn´t finish the statement and just goes. But she still hears him say.

"Bye Hermione, it was …it´s love."

FIN.

**************************************************************************************

So here...R&R please. And if you want to beta it let me know.

Thanks, Criss.


End file.
